


A Forever Thing

by Ikira



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Facials, I am in a pit of sin, I was pure once, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shiro needs some love and attention and Keith and Lance are gonna give him some, Spitroasting, This is quite possibly the dirtiest thing I've ever written, and I've written TENTACLE PORN, bottom!shiro, those days are long gone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikira/pseuds/Ikira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro watches Keith and Lance together, and wants desperately to be a part of them. But he's resigned himself to never doing anything more than watching, because he knows he can't possibly interfere with their happy relationship. He wants, but he can't have.</p>
<p>OR CAN HE?</p>
<p>(Spoiler alert: He can. Keith and Lance very enthusiastically and aggressively insist.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Forever Thing

**Author's Note:**

> *Hides face in hands* I have no idea what happened I just decided this OT3 needed more love and then the next thing I knew I'd written over 6k of porn. I AM ASHAME.
> 
> Thank you to @amalgamoffaces on tumblr for editing this for me! Any other mistakes are all my fault and you should judge me harshly for them

Shiro sighed as he pulled off the pieces of his paladin armour one by one. Another day, another planet liberated, but he somehow couldn’t bring himself to feel the same satisfaction as he usually did. Their latest fight against a Robeast had actually gone even better than normal, the team working together so smoothly it had felt like they were all one person for a moment. It had taken almost no effort to defeat the monster and send the Galra packing.

 

The problem now was that Shiro was still keyed up. He had been expecting a difficult battle, and while the shorter and easier battle was better for both his team and the planet they’d rescued, he couldn’t help but feel oddly…frustrated. Like unspent adrenaline was still rushing through him, looking for an outlet.

 

_But_ , he thought to himself, _that’s easy enough to fix_. He pulled on a pair of loose sweatpants and a tank top, grabbed a towel, and started off towards the castle’s training room. A couple rounds against the droids should be enough for him to shake this jittery feeling, buzzing like static electricity under his skin.

 

He was feeling almost cheerful as he approached the training room, actually looking forward to a good hand-to-hand fight. There was a swing in his step as he walked through the doorway and turned towards where the control panel for the droids rested on the wall, his eyes briefly glancing around the room to check for any leftover damage from the last person who used it.

 

He suddenly drew up short.

 

In the middle of the room were Keith and Lance, on their knees and clutching at each other. Lance’s fingers were buried in Keith’s hair, while Keith was running his hands along Lance’s back and thighs, groping at his ass. They were pressed so close together, tangled up in each other and completely oblivious to everything around them. Lance’s Bayard lay discarded to the side, while Keith’s was out of sight.

 

As Shiro watched, stunned, Lance tightened his grip on Keith’s hair and used it to tilt his head back. Shiro thought he saw a flash of tongue darting between parted lips.

 

For one brief moment, Shiro stood there and watched and was filled with longing so strong it took his breath away.

 

But then Keith let out a low moan that sent a spike of something hot and dark through him, and he decided that maybe he’d seen enough.

 

“Ahem!” he cleared his throat loudly.

 

Keith and Lance immediately pulled apart from each other like they’d been shocked, Lance actually stumbling a little as he scrambled to stand. They both looked over at him with wide eyes and guilty expressions, chests heaving for air and faces flushed.

 

“Shiro!” Keith cried out, face as red as his armour and his hair sticking up wildly. His lips were still shiny with spit. “Shiro! We – I, uh – ”

 

“Hey, Shiro,” Lance interrupted Keith smoothly. He was aiming for casual, trying to compensate for Keith’s flustered appearance, but he wasn’t looking much better. His cheeks were a nice dusty rose color, and Shiro could see the beginnings of a hickey just under the edge of his collar. “Uh, w-what’s up?”

 

Shiro shot them both a flat look, pushing his earlier feelings as far down as he could, where they wouldn’t be acknowledged. Ever. “Lance, Keith,” he greeted them both calmly. “While I’m glad to see you both getting along for once, we’ve talked about this.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Lance muttered, immediately giving up on acting like nothing had happened. His shoulders drooped. Keith didn’t even bother to respond, too busy staring at his feet so that he didn’t have to look Shiro in the face.

 

“We’re all very happy for you guys, really. But no PDA where we can see it, remember? It makes Pidge uncomfortable and – ”

 

“And it sets Coran off on a rant about alien mating rituals, we _know_ ,” Lance groaned. “We _get_ it Shiro. I’m sorry, we were just sparring and things got a little…”

 

“Heated?” Shiro suggested with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Yeah,” Lance agreed with a shrug. Even though he was getting scolded, Shiro still saw him sneak a peek at Keith, a tiny smile tugging at his lips. Keith glanced over as well, and Shiro saw the answering smirk on his face.

 

“Just…” Shiro ran his hand over his face and sighed. He was pretty sure at this point anything he said to them would go in one ear and out the other. No point in wasting his breath now. “Just try to keep it to your quarters, okay guys?”

 

“Yeah, sure, whatever you say Shiro,” Lance promised quickly, nodding his head.

 

“Yes, Shiro,” Keith said, sounding much more sincere. He finally looked up at Shiro, and although he was still blushing, he met Shiro’s gaze without flinching.

 

Shiro was trapped for a moment in those eyes. Keith was staring at him with a strange intensity he’d never seen before, and it caught him off guard. That warm feeling from earlier curled in his belly, and he abruptly decided he needed to get out of here, _now_ , before he did something he’d regret.

 

“G-good,” he said, aiming for decisiveness. And then, before he could do something stupid like reach out and pull Keith into a kiss, he spun on his heel and started to walk off.

 

“Wait!” Lance suddenly cried out.

 

Shiro went stiff as he felt Lance’s hand close around his wrist, jerking him to a halt. The feeling of skin on his metal arm had always felt a little bit strange, a little bit off, but right now it was almost electric. With effort, he turned and looked back at the two of them.

 

“What is it, Lance?” Shiro asked, fighting to keep his voice level. Lance was close enough now that he could smell the sweat on his skin, overwhelming the scent of the products he used on his hair. The two of them must have been telling the truth, then; they really had been sparring before he’d walked in. The smell was not helping his control.

 

“Uh, I just wanted to say, we’re gonna leave now. You can have the training room if you want,” Lance glanced back at Keith, as if confirming that they were finished. “That’s why you’re here, isn’t it?”

 

It had been, but after walking in on the two of them together, that antsy electric feeling under Shiro’s skin had shifted to something deeper, something more primal. A fight against one of the drones wasn’t quite going to satisfy him anymore, he could tell. He now wanted something a little bit…more.

 

The problem was he couldn’t have what he wanted.

 

Ever since Lance and Keith had finally gotten together, he couldn’t stop himself from watching them, noticing them, the way they fit together like they were made for one another. He’d tried to ignore it at first, but the more he looked away the more he wanted to look back. The two moved as one now, slipping into each other’s spaces as easily as breathing, and Shiro couldn’t help but yearn to have that, to move with them. They were so beautiful together, and Shiro wanted to be a part of it so badly. He had caught them together on more than one occasion, and each time he did that little pang of longing in his chest would grow stronger. He wanted, he _wanted_.

 

But he knew he couldn’t have. They had each other now, and he was happy for them. There was no way he could ever interfere with that.

 

So he simply pulled his arm from Lance’s hold as gently as he could, and gave both he and Keith a gentle smile. “That’s okay, I think I’ve changed my mind. One day off from training won’t kill me, right?”

 

And with that as a parting, he turned and left the room. He hoped that neither Lance nor Keith noticed that he was walking a little bit more stiffly than normal, that his hands were clenched into fists, that his own face had started to feel a little hot. He became completely focused on just getting back to his room and taking care of himself before anyone noticed his less than appropriate reaction. This longing was becoming a problem, and he needed to get it sorted out, and fast, before it started affecting anyone else. He refused to let his emotions ruin something as wonderful as what Keith and Lance had together.

 

+++

 

Back in the training room, the moment Shiro was gone, Keith and Lance shared a look, both thinking the same thing.

 

“Now?” Lance asked quietly, reaching out and taking Keith’s hand in his own, giving it a light squeeze.

 

“Now,” Keith agreed, and the two of them walked out of the training room hand-in-hand, trailing after Shiro in silence.

 

+++

 

Shiro growled in frustration as he stalked into his room, jerking his shirt off in one angry motion. He was already half-hard in his pants, but he refused to touch himself, knowing that it would only make everything worse. He needed to destroy these desires, not feed into them!

 

But damn it, every single time he thought he’d managed to get himself under control, he’d see Lance grab Keith’s hand under the dinner table, or he’d catch them kissing out of the corner of his eye, or he’d walk in on them like he’d just done! And then it started all over again. What was _wrong_ with him?

 

Maybe he should say something to Allura. Maybe he should request that she start looking for someone else to lead this team, because he probably shouldn’t be their leader if he was this messed up. Maybe he was completely insane and he shouldn’t even be here at all.

 

Huffing, he started heading towards his bathroom, hoping a cold shower might help take care of his _problem_ , but before he could get there he heard someone knocking on his bedroom door.

 

He froze for a moment, trapped.

 

Who could that be? Allura, possibly? Well, whoever it was, he really shouldn’t be answering the door with a boner. But what if something was wrong? What if it was an emergency? What if someone needed his help?

 

His indecision lasted just long enough for the person on the other side to enter the access code, and then the bedroom door was sliding open to reveal Keith standing on the other side.

 

“Keith?” Shiro stared at the younger man in confusion. “What’s wrong?”

 

He’d only _just_ left them in the training room, what could have happened to make Keith seek him out this soon? Had he and Lance had a fight after he’d left? Christ, had Keith _noticed_? Had he figured Shiro out? Had _that_ been what Keith’s oddly intense stare was about? Was Keith here to tell Shiro that he knew, that he knew and he was disgusted and he never wanted to see him again?

 

_Ugh, I’m being ridiculous_ , Shiro scolded himself in his head. _There’s no way Keith figured it out just from_ looking _at me. So let’s figure out what’s wrong before we panic_.

 

Keith hadn’t yet moved from the doorway, peering into Shiro’s room like he was looking for someone else. Or maybe he just wanted to see what Shiro’s room looked like. Not many of them had come in to see it yet, after all, and while each of their rooms was structured the same they’d each added their own personal touches to them.

 

Shiro, for example, had decorated his room with old tapestries that he’d found in a storage closet while he was helping Coran clean out some of the castle’s many wings. Though he didn’t really understand the stories that were displayed, he found the jewel-bright threads to be beautiful. He loved looking them over when he had a moment and coming up with his own stories to match the pictures.

 

Keith’s eyes trailed over the one above Shiro’s bed in particular. It displayed what Shiro assumed to be a past Altean queen, and kneeling to either side of her were two people dressed in paladin armour. She was resting a hand on each of their heads. Shiro always assumed it was some kind of knighting ceremony.

 

“Um, Keith?” Shiro repeated when Keith didn’t speak. “Is everything alright?”

 

Keith finally looked at him, and that intense stare was back in his eyes. “I don’t know, Shiro,” he said, his voice low and rough. “Why don’t you tell me?”

 

And then, before Shiro really knew what was happening, Keith was stalking into the room, moving like a predator, his eyes focused unblinkingly on Shiro the whole time. Caught off guard, Shiro stumbled back until he was pressed against the wall and one of the tapestries. Keith kept advancing on him without pause.

 

“Keith?” he wheezed, alarmed at Keith’s odd behaviour. He was so close now, what was happening? “What are you – ”

 

He was cut off when Keith grabbed his face in both hands and slammed their lips together in a bruising kiss.

 

Shiro gasped as Keith shoved himself into Shiro’s space. He was trapped, pinned between Keith and the wall, with Keith’s hands on his face and Keith’s thigh shoved between his legs. His erection from earlier had started to wilt when Keith had first arrived, but the kiss and the press of Keith against him brought it back to full mast in a hurry.

 

He moaned as Keith moved against him, his thigh creating a delicious friction that Shiro couldn’t help but grind down on. Keith hummed his encouragement, scratching at Shiro’s scalp lightly with his nails and sending shivers of pleasure down Shiro’s spine. Their bodies were pressed together as tightly as Keith and Lance had been earlier.

 

_Wait, shit! Lance!_

 

Shiro’s blood turned to ice. He pulled away from Keith’s lips with a gasp, shoving his hands against Keith’s chest to push him away. Keith stumbled back, but didn’t fall.

 

“Keith, stop,” Shiro panted, clutching at the wall behind him to help himself stay on his feet. He was feeling lightheaded, and his knees were shaky; the wall was probably all that kept him upright. “Stop. What are you doing? W-what about _Lance_?”

 

“What about me?” a new voice spoke up from the other side of the room.

 

Shiro looked over in shock. There was Lance, sitting on top of his bed, staring at him with a smirk on his face, and acting like there was nothing unusual about the fact that his boyfriend had just kissed another man right in front of him.

 

“Lance? W-when did you get here?” Shiro stuttered. He was beginning to feel like he was missing something. The way that Keith had just barged into his room and kissed him, the way Lance had just let it happen, the way they were both looking at him now, almost hungry. Something was up, alright. If only he could get enough blood back into his brain to figure it out.

 

“The same time as Keith,” Lance told him casually, shifting on the bed so that he was leaning back with his legs spread wide. It was impossible to ignore, and Shiro’s eyes darted down to look. He drew in a short intake of breath at what he saw; Lance was hard as well. A quick glance at Keith’s groin showed that they were all in that state.

 

“We played rock-paper-scissors to see who would go first,” Lance continued to explain, even as he reached down with one hand and languidly started rubbing at the bulge in his pants. Shiro felt his mouth go dry. “Keith won, the jerk, but I gotta say, I’m not feeling so bad about losing now. That was _hot_.”

 

“I…I don’t understand,” Shiro admitted softly. He was definitely in over his head, and starting to feel a bit overwhelmed. He heard what Lance was saying, and he saw the way they were both acting, but his mind just couldn’t accept what he was in front of him. There was no way this was really happening.

 

As if he knew what Shiro was thinking, Keith suddenly approached, reaching up to wrap his arms around Shiro’s neck and lean into him. This close, Keith’s hair tickled at Shiro’s cheek when he rested his head on Shiro’s shoulder.

 

“We want you,” Keith murmured into his ear. “We both want you. And we’re pretty sure you want us too.”

 

“Yeah,” Lance spoke up. Shiro hadn’t heard or seen him get off of the bed, but all of the sudden he was there on Shiro’s other side, one of his hands pressing into the small of Shiro’s back and rubbing in small, comforting circles. “We saw you watching us. We saw the way you looked at us. And we started watching you back.”

 

“You looked sad,” Keith continued. He started nuzzling at Shiro’s jawline, pressing feather light kisses to the skin there. “And you’re always so stressed out lately. We wanted to help.”

 

“We wanna take care of you, make you feel good,” Lance finished for them both. His fingers drifted a little bit lower, playing with the waistband of Shiro’s pants. “We want _you_.”

 

They both pulled back far enough so that they could both see his face, and they waited for his answer. Shiro stared down at them in shock, hardly willing to believe this was happening. Everything he’d ever wanted was being offered to him on a platter. It seemed too good to be true.

 

They must have seen the disbelief and hesitation in his eyes, because they both shared a look before each reaching out and taking one of his hands.

 

“We’re being honest, here, Shiro,” Keith said gently. “We talked about it and we both agreed.”

 

“Talked, argued, had great make-up sex. Semantics, really.”

 

Keith glared and elbowed Lance in the side. “Not. Now,” he growled.

  
“Wow, _rude_ much.”

 

“All we’re _trying to say_ ,” Keith said pointedly, shooting Lance a glare, “is that we both want you to be with us.”

 

“But that doesn’t matter, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to,” Lance quickly added. “We get if you’re not really comfortable with this. We don’t want you to do anything that doesn’t feel right.”

 

“You guys…” Shiro finally managed to choke out.

 

He was practically speechless. They’d clearly been planning this for a while, based on how they both seemed to know what to say. They both moved like they’d practiced this, like they’d tried to anticipate what he might do and how he might react. He had no idea how long they’d been thinking about this, but clearly it had been a while. Maybe even since they had first gotten together.

 

How could he possibly find the words to tell them how much he wanted this, how much it meant to him? They were just so _beautiful_ , staring up at him with flushed faces, so eager to please. Now he recognized the look in Keith’s eyes. It was desire, and he recognized the same look on Lance. He felt his cock twitch in his pants at the sight of them, wanting him as much as he wanted them. “I just…I can’t believe…”

 

“It’s true, we promise. We want you,” Keith assured him. But then nervousness stole over his features. For the first time since he entered Shiro’s room, he looked unsure. He glanced at Lance for support, before looking back to Shiro. “Do you, uh…want us?”

 

“ _Yes,_ ” Shiro hissed breathlessly, the last of his will crumpling as he grabbed Keith around the waist and crushed him to his chest, kissing him with all of his pent up desire bursting forth at once. At the same time, he felt Lance sigh in relief, the blue paladin’s hands clutching at his arm and resting his forehead against Shiro’s shoulder.

 

Keith moaned into Shiro’s mouth, his fingers digging into Shiro’s back as he held on to the older man, before he suddenly pulled away. Shiro whimpered a little at the loss, but all too soon Lance’s thin fingers were tilting his head to the side and then there was another pair of lips on his own.

 

Lance kissed differently than Keith; less force, but it was still so good in its own way. Keith was more passion and movement, while Lance was all about finesse. Their kisses were exact opposites of their personalities and fighting styles, Shiro was amused to note. He hummed happily against Lance’s lips as Lance began to run his fingers along Shiro’s bare chest, his fingertips catching on Shiro’s nipples and quickly making them harden into little nubs.

 

But he’d been so focused on Lance that he’d lost track of Keith. He quickly realized his mistake when he felt a warm pair of hands slide around his hips, pushing his sweatpants down. Shiro nearly swallowed his own tongue when he felt Keith’s hands slip underneath his waistband, those nimble fingers darting down to cup his balls.

 

“ _Oh_ ,” Shiro panted against Lance’s lips, his hips jerking forward instinctively. He could feel Keith’s chuckle as he draped himself against his back.

 

“Found something good?” Lance asked Keith teasingly with a smirk.

 

Keith simply leaned across Shiro’s shoulder and pressed a kiss to Lance’s lips in response.

 

“Oh god,” Shiro moaned, watching the two of them licking at each other’s mouths from across his body. At the same time Keith was still fondling his balls while Lance tugged at his nipples, the two of them slowly driving him mad. “Oh, _fuck me.”_

Lance pulled away from Keith with a wet sound, humming in contentment. He and Keith shared another look, dark and full of promise.

 

“Can we?” Keith asked in Shiro’s ear, almost sounding eager. His hand slipped lower, beneath and back, the tip of his middle finger just brushing the pucker of muscle around Shiro’s entrance.

 

“Yes,” Shiro breathed. If they’d asked him to fly at that moment, he’d already be in the air. Maybe he already was; he certainly felt like he was floating. “God yes.”

 

“Can I fuck your mouth?” Lance suggested. His thumb traced Shiro’s lower lip at the same time, the pad of it catching on Shiro’s chapped skin. “I’ve been thinking about it for weeks.”

 

“Whatever you want,” Shiro agreed without hesitation. He could feel his mouth watering already, eager to get to work. It had been so long since he last sucked someone off, he missed the feeling of his mouth working over flesh.

 

But Lance grabbed him by the chin at the same time Keith’s hand stopped moving. “No, Shiro,” Keith quickly said. “Whatever _you_ want. We just want you, we don’t care how. We want to make you happy. We want to take care of you.”

 

“So just tell us what you want, and we’ll do it,” Lance added more gently, and then smirked. “We’re pretty _flexible_.”

 

Keith’s free hand stroked at Shiro’s belly in a soothing motion as they waited for him to answer.

 

Shiro tried to speak, couldn’t, swallowed thickly and tried again. “I want you to fuck me,” he said slowly and clearly, keeping his eyes on Lance the whole time so that they knew he was serious. “I want Keith to fuck me and I want to suck you, Lance. I swear. That’s really what I want.”

 

Lance stared at him a moment more, as if waiting for Shiro to flinch or wince or show some sign of hesitation. But when Shiro didn’t look away, he nodded to Keith, slowly letting go of Shiro’s face.

 

“Okay?” Shiro asked.

 

“O-okay,” Lance echoed, suddenly sounding a lot less confident. “Good. I mean, yeah, good. That’s, that’s good.”

 

Keith snorted, clearly amused by Lance’s change of behaviour. “We didn’t think we’d get this far,” Keith admitted in a stage-whisper, resting his chin on Shiro’s shoulder. His hand on Shiro’s balls started moving again, gently caressing them. “We talked about it, fantasized about it. But we didn’t think you’d actually let us.”

 

“Why not?” Shiro couldn’t help but ask. Lance had stepped away and had started to strip, looking a little bit shaky and nervous now.

 

“You always seemed so commanding, so dominating,” Keith answered with a shrug. “We figured that would carry over to the bedroom. That you’d prefer to top.”

 

“I…really don’t,” Shiro said shyly. His face felt like it was on fire. Keith’s hand stopped mid-motion, and Lance suddenly froze in the middle of pulling his pants off.

 

“Oh?” Keith said after a second, and he sounded a mixture of amused, breathless, and _incredibly_ turned on. “Well, _that_ is interesting.”

 

Shiro ducked his head, embarrassed. He’d had people react like this before, assuming that because he was bigger he preferred to be the one on top. But when he admitted his true preferences, they usually looked at him oddly, almost laughing at him. It was why he didn’t like to talk about it.

 

“Hey,” Keith cut through his thoughts, forcing Shiro’s head back up with fingers under his chin. “Hey, I’m sorry. That came out wrong. It’s interesting because Lance likes to top, and I can go either way. We’ve all got different preferences. That’s what I meant.”

 

“Yeah, Shiro,” Lance approached next. He’d successfully stripped naked, and his bare skin felt nice where he pressed against Shiro’s side. “You want to bottom? We’ll take care of you. It’s about what you want, remember? Now, come on. I’m freezing my ass off standing here butt-naked. Come warm me up.”

 

Shiro chuckled at Lance’s petulant tone, taking the distraction for what it was. He stepped out of his pants and let Lance lead him by the hand to the bed, leaving Keith behind to strip as well. Lance draped himself across Shiro’s sheets, as comfortable as a cat, pulling Shiro down to hover over him. His hands grasped at Shiro’s shoulders, and he leaned up to press a kiss to Shiro’s lips.

 

“Mmm,” Lance purred in pleasure as Shiro started trailing kisses across his face, down his neck, and across his shoulders. “Yeah, that’s nice.”

 

“I see what you mean,” Keith said as he approached the bed. One hand had fallen between his legs and he was absently stroking himself as he watched Shiro make his way across Lance’s body, the other holding a bottle of some sort. “That _is_ hot.”

 

“I know, right?” Lance grinned. His eyes slipped closed as Shiro’s lips closed around a nipple, and he sighed. Keith took advantage of his position to capture Lance’s mouth with his own.

 

Shiro looked up from his work for a moment, taking the chance to watch the two of them together. That warm feeling in the pit of his stomach surged as Lance clutched at Keith’s back, panting against Keith’s lips. Once again he was struck by how perfect they were together, how well they fit.

 

And now, he didn’t have to watch with longing. Now, he was actually a part of this. He still couldn’t believe he wasn’t dreaming.

 

As if he felt Shiro’s stare, Lance pulled away from Keith and looked down at Shiro with hooded eyes.

 

“Mmm, why’d you stop?” he whined, reaching out to wrap his hand around the back of Shiro’s head. With gentle pressure, he pushed Shiro back down against his chest.

 

Shiro didn’t need any further encouragement, getting back to work nipping and licking at the flesh all over Lance’s stomach. He could feel the muscles jumping beneath his lips, growing tenser the lower Shiro moved. When he licked a long stripe up the ‘v’ of Lance’s hip, Lance gasped and bucked so hard he almost knocked Shiro off the bed.

 

“Careful. He’s feisty,” Keith commented lightly from where he’d moved to kneel on the bed behind Shiro. Shiro couldn’t see him anymore, but he heard the pop of a cap opening, and he had an idea of what was coming.

 

“We don’t really have any condoms,” Keith confessed softly, resting his head against Shiro’s shoulder. “But Lance and I have only slept with each other, so we’re both clean.”

 

“It’s okay,” Shiro told him quickly, rubbing his cheek over Lance’s stomach. “So am I. I was tested before the Kerberos mission. And I definitely haven’t been with anyone since.”

 

Lance snorted beneath him, making Shiro’s head jump with the motion. “I should hope not,” he said. “Nothing but Galra as your romantic options? That would have sucked.”

 

“Shut up, Lance,” Keith snapped, reaching across to slap Lance’s thigh. Lance yelped at the harsh treatment, but quickly resettled with minimal grumbling.

 

His grumbling cut off completely when Shiro bowed his head and finally took his dick into his mouth. Lance made a punched-out sound as Shiro’s lips closed around the shaft, immediately swallowing Lance down to the base in one smooth motion.

 

“Oh my _fucking_ god,” Lance moaned, his hands scrabbling at the sheets beneath him.

 

Shiro hummed around his cock, enjoying the reactions he was getting. Each time he pulled back he swirled his tongue around the head, sucking and licking and teasing at the slit, before sinking right back down. Lance bucked and heaved beneath him, panting as Shiro blew him, bobbing up and down in long smooth strokes. He was very responsive, Shiro was pleased, but unsurprised, to note.

 

But once again he’d forgotten about Keith. He was reminded when he felt fingers pressing against him, already coated in a slick fluid. Shiro choked out a moan around Lance’s cock as Keith started circling his entrance, teasing the ring of muscle with gentle touches. Before he could stop himself, his mouth dropped open, and Lance’s cock slipped out between his lips.

 

“A-ah, yeah,” Shiro groaned as the first of Keith’s fingers slipped inside of him. It had been a while since he’d done this, but he still rocked back eagerly into the sensation. “Yeah, that’s good.”

 

“Oh man, he’s so much better at this than you,” Keith murmured appreciatively, carefully working Shiro open.

 

Instead of getting offended, Lance merely nodded in agreement, too distracted watching Shiro moving with fever bright eyes. “Mmm, yeah. He looks amazing like this.”

 

“So good, Shiro, you look so good,” Keith agreed. A second finger had been worked in along with the first, probing inside of him. “I can’t wait to be inside you.”

 

Shiro and Lance groaned at the same time, both picturing what would be happening soon. Shiro was starting to tremble as Keith worked him over, his forehead falling to rest on Lance’s thigh. Lance reached down and ran his fingers through Shiro’s hair, petting him, and murmuring words of encouragement.

 

Keith waited until he could get three fingers into Shiro comfortably before he felt Shiro was ready. Then, tossing the bottle of lube aside, he got on his knees on the end of the bed, grabbing Shiro’s hips and lining himself up. “You ready?” he asked, his voice sounding a bit strained already.

 

Shiro could feel the tip of Keith’s cock pressing against him, so close. Rather than answer, he merely pushed back, and Keith slid into him in one long, smooth glide. Both of them moaned as Keith bottomed out, hips resting flush against Shiro’s.

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Keith growled, digging his fingers into Shiro’s hips. “ _Fuck,_ that feels good.”

 

“Oh god,” Shiro moaned. “Oh god, please move.”

 

Keith didn’t need to be told twice. He started rocking into Shiro, keeping it slow and steady at first, but when Shiro whined and started pushing back to meet his thrusts he picked up the pace. Each thrust left Shiro gasping, his fingers gripping the bedsheets so tightly he thought they might tear.

 

“Shit, you look amazing,” Lance hissed from beneath them. His hands were still on Shiro’s head, and he tugged lightly at the short strands.

 

Remembering suddenly what he was doing before, Shiro leaned back down and took Lance’s cock back in his mouth, moaning as Keith continued to pound into him. It was hard to keep a good rhythm while Keith was fucking him from behind, but he tried his best, timing the bobs of his head with the rocking of Keith’s hips until Keith was practically fucking him onto Lance’s cock. The thought made him moan even louder, a familiar pleasant heat pooling in his stomach.

 

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Lance groaned, throwing his head back and panting. “Oh _fuuuuuck,_ do you have any idea what you look like right now? So hot, so fucking hot, oh god.”

 

“T-tell me about it,” Keith choked out, his hair flying into his eyes as he bowed his head. “You should see it from this side.”

 

Between them, Shiro could do nothing but moan and squirm, trapped between their two cocks, getting it from both ends and loving every second of it. The feeling of Lance in his mouth, hot and heavy on his tongue, while Keith filled him up from behind, was indescribable. His chest heaved as he struggled to draw enough air, panting hotly around Lance’s dick. Drool dripped out of his mouth, making his movement over the shaft smooth and slick.

 

“Mmm, so good, so good,” Lance chanted, the hand on Shiro’s shoulder growing tighter as his climax approached. “Oh shit, Shiro, don’t stop.”

 

Shiro doubled his efforts, taking Lance in as deeply as he could and swallowing around him. Wet sucking noises accompanied his motions, and saliva pooled around his lips as he moved down the shaft. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked, drawing off as slowly as he could, to lap at the head of Lance’s cock, tonguing the slit.

 

“Oh shit, oh shit, oh _shit_ , _fuck!_ ” Lance suddenly let out a scream as his orgasm hit, his back arching so hard his hips came off the bed. Shiro had just pulled off of him, and he gasped as thick spurts of cum suddenly coated his face in warm streaks of white.

 

Behind him, Keith’s steady rhythm stuttered and caught, pausing as Lance came.

 

Lance slowly sank back down onto the bed, his chest heaving like he’d just run a marathon. “Oh my god,” he groaned. Then he opened his eyes, caught sight of Shiro’s face, and groaned even louder. “Oh my _god_.”

 

“What? What happened?” Keith asked.

 

“I came all over his face,” Lance admitted, covering his eyes with his hands in embarrassment.

 

“You did? Oh _man_ , that’s – fuck that’s hot.”

 

“It’s okay, it’s good,” Shiro quickly assured Lance, trying to help him feel less ashamed, “I don’t mind it, really, it’s – ”

 

He was cut off with a gasp. Keith had reached down and hooked his arms around Shiro’s shoulders, bringing him to sit on his heels, his back flush against Keith’s chest and changing the angle completely. He groaned as the new position pushed Keith somehow even deeper inside of him. His own neglected cock bobbed against his stomach.

 

He groaned again as Keith licked a long stripe up his cheek, lapping up Lance’s cum, and started moving once more. His thrusts were shorter in this new position, and Shiro’s thighs were burning from the strain of meeting Keith’s thrusts, but the angle meant that he could feel each thrust all the way up his spine, his toes curling in pleasure as Keith moved. He reached back, burying the fingers of his Galra hand in Keith’s thick hair, and tried his best to hold on as Keith fucked him harder.

 

Lance wasn’t happy to be left out, though. Shiro swore as Lance’s fingers suddenly wrapped tightly around his cock, stroking him in time to Keith’s thrusts. Lance was watching him with bright eyes, pupils blown wide, while he pumped Shiro’s dick. The friction of Lance’s hand combined with the feeling of Keith pounding into him had him sobbing in seconds, begging for release. He was so close, _so close,_ he could feel it building at the base of his spine, spreading through him like a cresting wave.

 

And then Lance leaned over and wrapped his lips around the head of Shiro’s cock, and he was gone. He came harder than he’d ever come in his life, his vision going dark. It overwhelmed his senses, ripping through him like a jolt of lightning, until he couldn’t even remember his own name.

 

When he came back to his senses, he was lying with his head resting on Lance’s chest, Lance’s fingers stroking his hair, and Keith was still fucking him.

 

“So good, so good, so – ah!” Keith gasped, thrusting into him one last time, and then came with a groan. Shiro could feel the hot pulse of Keith’s cock, and he moaned as an echo of his own orgasm rocked through him, sending aftershocks trembling through his body. Then Keith was pulling out and collapsing beside him on the bed, panting.

 

The three of them lay there in silence for a moment, just basking in the afterglow. And then reality started to sink in for Shiro. What the hell had he just _done_? He shouldn’t have done that! What had he been thinking?

 

He started to pull away, started to apologize, started to do _something_ , but before he could move, the two of them acted as one, as if they’d felt or anticipated him starting to panic. Lance’s arms tightened around him, and Keith’s arm came up to wrap around his waist. They both shifted around and pulled at him until he was between them, spooned from behind by Keith, with Lance along his front.

 

“Mmm, that’s better,” Keith said appreciatively. “Comfy.”

 

“Yeah,” Lance agreed, reaching across to stroke Keith’s face, before pulling back with a sigh. “But don’t get too comfortable. We gotta clean Shiro up. Jesus, he’s a mess.”

 

“Mostly your fault.”

 

“Um, hello, who just spilled out all over his ass?”

 

“Tell you what, you clean him up, I’ll make sure he doesn’t freak out and run away,” Keith suggested.

 

“Yeah, yeah, fine. You get the fun job. Asshole,” Lance grumbled.

 

“Guys,” Shiro whined, embarrassed. When the hell had he lost control of this situation? Probably the moment Keith walked into the room. Maybe earlier. Maybe he never _had_ control of this situation. “I’m right here, you know. And I can clean myself up.”

 

“Yeah, no, not doing that,” Lance shot back with a smirk, already climbing out of bed and heading for the bathroom. There was the sound of water running, and then he came back with a damp cloth. “Sure you could, but remember, the whole point of this was we wanted to take care of you and make you feel good. So just let me handle it.”

 

“Besides,” Keith yawned, already starting to fall asleep. “If we let you up, you might overthink things and try to leave. And we want you to stay.”

 

“I…you’re sure?” Shiro couldn’t help but ask.

 

“Yeah, Shiro. We don’t really intend for this to be a one-time thing,” Lance explained as he ran the cloth over Shiro’s body, wiping off the sweat and cum that coated him. “We told you, we want you. And we mean, like, forever.”

 

Shiro’s heart pounded as he truly realized for the first time what they were offering him. Their beauty, the way they fit together, their easy trust. He could _actually_ be a part of all that. Not just this once, but for good.

 

“But it’s whatever you want,” Lance said as he finished cleaning them all up, tossing the dirty cloth back into the bathroom. “So if you want this to be just once, that’s okay. If you want it to be more like a forever thing…?”

 

“A forever thing, huh?” Shiro murmured as he reached out and pulled Lance back into bed with them. He could feel Keith breathing deeply and evenly against his back, already asleep. Lance settled down against his front, tucking his head under Shiro’s chin and squirming until he was comfortable. With a sigh, Shiro let himself relax between his two boyfriends, happier than he ever thought he’d be again.

 

He glanced up at the tapestry over his bed, the image suddenly holding a whole new meaning to him, and he smiled.

 

“Has a nice ring to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> If for some crazy reason you actually want to see more of my stuff after this mess, I'm at my main blog [ikiracake](http://ikiracake.tumblr.com/) and my voltron blog [i-see-london-i-see-klance](http://i-see-london-i-see-klance.tumblr.com/)


End file.
